


Releasing Tension

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Massage, Soccer Moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Being divorced mothers can be really stressful. Good thing they have each other.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 21
Kudos: 115





	Releasing Tension

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by @minjiubinnie! 
> 
> Jiubin as soccermoms is a concept I never thought I'd write but here I am, loving it hahahaha

Minji cheers her daughter when she steals the ball. As she has the possession of the ball, the 8 year old dribbles past a rival, then another and she runs until she scores. Nothing out of the ordinary for the best player in the team. Everyone celebrates and Minji fills her chest with pride.

“That’s my daughter!!” She yells to the rest of the parents, who pat her shoulders to congratulate her.

Throughout the rest of the match, the same dynamic repeats. Minji’s kid scores over and over, not letting the rival team a moment to breathe. Her little Soyeon is the best, and she will make sure she knows it as soon as they go home. She already has her favorite ice cream in the freezer.

The referee blows the whistle, and everyone approaches Minji to say goodbye except for one parent. Lee Yubin, the goalkeeper’s mother.

“Thank god for your kid, Minji. When they scored first I thought we lost already.” The winger’s dad says, obviously staring at the goalkeeper as if the kid was to blame. He starts to speak in a lower tone. “I don’t know why the coach doesn’t replace her.”

Yubin gets up visibly upset. It’s not the first time they blame her daughter for a defender’s mistake.

“It’s just a game. Let the kids have fun.” Minji says before Yubin opens her mouth. “Even if they had lost, you shouldn't say those things.” She continues scolding the other parent with her arms crossed.

Part of Yubin is grateful she talked on her behalf. She was totally ready to let all her accumulated anger out.

She woke up with the wrong foot. It’s always like that when she has to meet Siyeon. Ever since they broke up looking at her is just as painful as the time her wife told her she had fallen in love with another woman.

Minji shares a knowing glance with her, who shakes her head in frustration as she runs a hand through her hair. 

_Be grateful she was honest with you._ They told her, as if that was supposed to make her feel better. _It takes courage to break a marriage for another person, you should accept her feelings._ They said, as if one moment of honesty made it for two years of lies. Of course, they didn’t know. Nor did they care. Siyeon was always everyone’s favorite, it showed.

Surprisingly, the only one who shared kind words with her was Minji.

Yubin used to despise her until that moment. She always saw her as arrogant and selfish. The kind that never got over their popular phase at school. Yubin has never been more grateful for being wrong.

 _Fuck her_ , Minji said that day with her arms crossed just like she just did with the winger’s dad.

The exemplary mother cursing. It was the first time Yubin heard her talk like that. Luckily, her daughter was too busy playing with Soyeon to hear her.

It’s ironic. Siyeon hurt her, but if it wasn’t for her Miyeon would’ve never been born. And if Miyeon wasn’t friends with the little Soyeon, Minji would’ve never approached her for the first time.

Life can be a real joke sometimes. 

Minji says goodbye to every parent until they’re all gone with their kids. Soyeon is taking longer than expected, just like her friend. They’re probably messing around with that game they’ve been playing on the Switch.

Yubin looks at the time on her phone. Siyeon is late as always. She doesn’t blame her, her work keeps her busy. But Miyeon has been waiting for her to cheer her on a game for the last five months. Yubin is really running out of excuses she doesn’t deserve.

After a few minutes, the kids come out of the dressing room sharing confident laughs and imitating their favorite characters in the game. Their mothers can’t hide the silly smile appearing on their faces.

“That’s mommy’s car!!” Miyeon suddenly yells pointing at the road, excited.

Minji watches Yubin’s reaction as she turns. Her smile instantly fades and her jaw tenses. The taller woman instinctively puts her hand on the other’s shoulder, feeling her relaxing a bit at her touch. They’ve reached to develop that kind of peace with one another without the need of words.

“So cool!!” Soyeon exclaims the moment Siyeon parks.

“It’s new.” Miyeon says, proud.

Yubin lets out a bittersweet smile when Siyeon opens the door and runs to hug their daughter. She was never a terrible mother, just a terrible wife.

From the passenger’s seat, her girlfriend waves at the kid. Miyeon then runs to high five her.

It’s a relief they get along, Yubin would never be able to rest knowing her daughter is uncomfortable whenever she leaves her side.

When she sees the kid distracted, Siyeon approaches her ex with an awkward smile. The fact Minji is next to her doesn’t make things easier. She’s been suspicious of a relationship between them, but she’s never dared to ask. Nor she will.

“Hi.” She says.

Yubin swallows, crossing her arms. “Hi.”

“Sorry I’m late. I fixed things at work and I promise it won’t happen again.”

She tucks a lock of her short blonde hair behind her ear. The regret in her smile seems genuine. It has been like that for too long. 

Yubin sighs, relaxing her body. Minji takes it as a sign to retire her hand. “Gonna check on the kids.” She squeezes Yubin’s arm in support, which she thanks by putting her hand on hers for a second.

Next thing the taller woman does is greeting Siyeon’s girlfriend next to the car to start a cordial conversation.

Both exes get distracted for a few seconds while looking at their little interaction. 

“How are you?” Siyeon asks, not minding Yubin is still looking at Minji.

“Fine, I guess.” She makes a pause to sigh. “You?” She glances at Siyeon, who already has her eyes on her.

“Good.”

“Nice.” Yubin slowly nods.

“Yep…” Siyeon bites her lip, breathing out through her nose. Another failed try of approach. “Bora bought us theater tickets, for that new musical Miyeon can’t stop singing.”

Maybe talking about _her_ is not the best move, but she denies keeping her out of her daily conversations. One side of Yubin is grateful for it, as sad as it sounds. At least it proves she really left her because what she felt for her was strong and real and not a simple crush.

“Yeah, Miyeon told me. She was excited about it.” A little smirk appears on her face when she thinks of their daughter.

“Oh, good.” Siyeon scratches her head, smiling relieved. She takes her time to drop the next question. It gets harder and harder every time, especially now they’re starting to have a cordial relationship. “So, see you next week? We’ll be on time for the match.” She giggles, trying to break the ice.

“You better, she’ll kill you if you don’t.” Yubin raises a brow, giving up on the grudges for today. 

Siyeon grins and says her goodbyes, positive that something is starting to change between them for the better. She can’t undo the past, but she can certainly learn from it. At first, she begged for Yubin’s forgiveness. Now, she lives with her mistakes, trying to do better for the rest of her life.

Once they leave, Yubin groans. A noise Minji finds quite adorable. “Wanna come home with us? We have ice cream.” Minji gives Yubin a kind smile and pinches her side, trying to make her feel better. She knows how sad she gets when she has to say bye to Miyeon.

Yubin laughs holding the smile for as long as her mood allows her. “I don’t know, I don’t wanna be a bother.” She complains with a pout.

“We have _a lot_ of ice cream.” Minji insists, giving her a little push with her shoulder. 

Soyeon yells when she hears the magic word. “Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!” She chants, ripping out a laugh from both adults.

Minji gets close to her ear. “And I’m right here if you feel like talking.” She says in a low tone the child can’t hear.

Hours later, they’re still at Minji’s drinking a coffee while the kid plays with the dog in the garden. Yubin needed this. A moment of peace with someone who listens, just giggling and joking around. Someone that when the time comes, is there to hear her problems.

“How are things with Siyeon?” The older woman asks with a mix of concern and curiosity.

Yubin shrugs, stirring the spoon in the cup. “Better, I think.” She sighs, giving her a reassuring smile.

Minji draws a warm grin on her face. There’s a bittersweet nuance in her expression. “That’s good, right?”

The reason why Minji got closer to her when no one did was because she went through the same. But for her it was even worse. No one told her, no one confessed their lies. She caught them in the act.

Sometimes, Yubin still wonders how could someone cheat on someone so kind and gorgeous as her. Their loss, definitely. But a real shame she had to go through something like that.

“Yeah, it feels nice somehow.” Yubin smiles back.

“I’m really happy for you.”

Minji sounds sincere. The taller woman puts her hand over Yubin’s, realizing what she just did only when she senses her eyes on her. It’s not the first time they touch, but the soft caress brings on them feelings they believed forgotten.

She clears her throat and quickly moves away her hand with an awkward smile that Yubin also holds.

“Are you and Gahyeon still not talking?”

The brunette makes a question she wouldn’t have dared to ask a year ago.

Minji shakes her head with an ironic smile. “The coward can’t even look at me in the eyes yet.”

“She doesn’t know what she’s missing.” Yubin accidentally speaks out her thoughts.

Why has she said that? No idea, but she is surprisingly not regretting it. Minji doesn’t seem to take it badly. In fact, she finds it funny.

“Right? Who’s doing it like me?” She opens her arms, referring to the beautiful home she shares with Soyeon. Then, her eyes get locked in Yubin, wetting her lips as she checks her out. She bites then as she grins when her glance meets with the other woman’s.

Yubin laughs, admiring Minji’s charming smile. “No one.”

“Mom! Mom!” Soyeon comes running from the garden. “Minnie came with her parents, she’s doing a pyjama party!!”

“Oh…” Minji doesn’t even have time to react.

“Can I go?? Please, please, mom, please, please.” She gives little jumps leaning on her mother’s knees. “It’s Friday, tomorrow I can get up late! Please, please, please!!”

Minji laughs, trying to contain her daughter’s excitement. “Wait, let me talk to them first.” She looks at her guest. “Sorry, I’ll be back in a minute.”

Yubin nods, giving her a reassuring smile.

She takes the time to look around. The walls are filled with family pictures from different events and travels. Mother and daughter look happy in them, they share a really sweet relationship.

Minji also has a whole shelf dedicated to the trophies Soyeon has won playing. Most of them Miyeon have them at home too. 

She thinks she’s done until her eyes lay on a weird artefact. It looks like a pistol, but it ends on a soft and rounded rubber tip. For a moment, she blushes and mistakes it for a _really_ different thing.

Minji comes in the moment she’s red as a tomato. She giggles. “Are you okay?” Before Yubin can answer, she looks back. Soyeon runs upstairs to prepare her backpack. “Careful!” She looks at Yubin. “They win every time, huh?” Minji sits again, letting out a sigh and a tired laugh.

Yubin takes a few seconds more to recover and take her eyes off the object, but she’s too slow, Minji has already noticed. “Yeah.” She laughs.

“That’s not what you think.” Minji chuckles nervously, also sensing the heat running to her cheeks.

“Oh.” Yubin opens her eyes widely, embarrassed. “OH.” She moves her hands fast. “No, no. I didn’t. I wasn’t… That’s obviously not…”

“Bye mom!!!!” Soyeon says from the top floor.

Soon, they see her appear running on her way back to the garden.

 _Damn, the kid is fast_. Yubin thinks

“Careful!” Minji yells. “What have I told you about running and stairs?”

Soyeon slows down, making her mother smile. “Much better.” The child grins with satisfaction and runs to hug her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll call Minnie’s parents later to see if you’re behaving, alright?” Minji warns her, getting serious for a second. The kid nods, pouting.

Usually Yubin enjoys those little interactions, but her mind keeps stuck on her mistake. 

“Have fun!!”

Minji kisses Soyeon and watches her leave.

“She’s too much.” She says when she’s gone, tracing circles on the table as she lets out a shy giggle. She avoids looking at the other woman.

“She has a lot of energy.” Yubin laughs, aware of her mood change.

Minji bites her lip for a moment, thoughtful. Then she gets up and takes the strange object. A vibing sound comes from it when she pushes a button.

“Want a massage?”

She poses with the object as if she was pointing at her with a gun. Yubin’s shame instantly fades, eclipsed by her laughter.

She covers her face, too ashamed for her misunderstanding. “Is that what it is for?” Yubin giggles. 

“Mmmhhmm…” She nods. “Sexy, huh?”

She loves how Minji makes her feel. If she was sad a few hours ago, all of it it’s gone. And if she was embarrassed two seconds ago, she just makes her feel like it doesn’t matter. When it comes to the two of them, it all comes natural.

“Yeah, my parents’ last Christmas gift. Apparently I’m a little _tense_.” She pronounces the last word imitating the tone they must have used on her.

“Are you?” Yubin asks, truly curious.

“Maybe…” She closes distances and lends the massager to Yubin. “Find out yourself.” She says in a suggestive tone.

Minji lets go of the object that lays on Yubin’s hands now. Then, she moves the chair and places it in front of the other woman. When she sits, she’s turning her back on her.

The older woman retires the hair from her neck with a soft stir, leaving it exposed for the Yubin to touch, who forgets how to breathe for a moment. Especially when she gets bold enough to put her hand on Minji’s neck for the first time.

She feels her skin reacting to her warm touch, thanks to the coffee she just drank. Slowly, she traces the line of Minji’s neck with her fingers until she reaches her shoulders. She pressures a bit, but there isn’t too much access to the area.

Minji notices and loosens the buttons of her shirt. Now, just a delicate move is enough to expose her shoulder. Yubin automatically gets closer to her.

“How is it?” Minji asks, turning her head just a bit to look at her.

Yubin pressures the shoulder with her thumb and clicks her tongue when she finds too much resistance. “Tense.” She starts massaging with her hand.

Minji exhales through her nose, trying to contain the embarrassing sound her body is asking her to do. Yubin giggles, amused by the other woman’s effort. She _is_ tense, but right now the younger woman doubts the cause is the daily stress.

The massage machine is still on her hand, but she can’t waste the opportunity of touching Minji’s skin. It is calling her.

She places it on the table and puts a second hand on her shoulder.

“I’m traditional.” She jokes as she retires the fabric from the other shoulder to facilitate the access for her other hand.

Minji chuckles. “Not gonna complain.” She lets out another repressed exhale when she feels both hands pressuring her skin. Yubin is a little bit rougher this time, and it feels good. It feels too good.

Yubin smirks, ready to tease. “Touched deprived?” 

The laugh that comes out of Minji is low toned. “You can’t imagine.” Yubin swears it has a certain mischievous nuance, which it’s pretty common for them at this point of their relationship. But this time, it hits her differently. It hits her in every part of her body.

“How can I help you, then?” Yubin sinks her fingers on her one more time, and she automatically knows Minji is biting her lips trying to hold her breath.

Minji exhales. “You’re doing good.” The older woman replies when the wave of sweet pain leaves. “For now.” She smirks.

Yubin snorts, getting closer. She can feel the warmth of her skin in her body. “For now.”

“It can always get better.”

After a few seconds of stillness, Minji turns her head, finding Yubin’s face extremely close. Their breathings collide in silence as the younger woman pressures her shoulder, slowly going up to her neck to smoothly caress it. Minji’s skin is soft, yelling to be touched. Minji moves closer, eager for more contact.

“How better?” Yubin whispers.

The taller woman breathes in silence, turning her head a bit more along with her body. Yubin doesn’t retire her hands from her, she lets them flow with the movement to adapt to the new position. One ends up on the back of Minji’s head, while the other remains on her neck. A playful thumb traces patterns on the soft skin, teasing her and feeling her breathe under her touch.

“I think you already know.” Minji says, moving her hands up to touch her face.

She takes a moment to watch Yubin’s face, as if she was trying to memorize every feature. She wets her lips as her glance goes right to the other woman’s.

She wants her just as much as she does.

For a moment, both hesitate. It’s the first time they find themselves without their kids ready to appear at the most unexpected and unfortunate timing. This time, the house is theirs. They could go anywhere and no one would bother them.

Both have lost count of the times they fantasized over this, yet they never showed their desire until now. They were too scared of ruining what they have.

When their lips touch, it feels like breaking a spell.

It’s them, just them. Hands all over each other, kisses here and there. Neck, shoulders, face, lips. It doesn’t matter, it just feels right.

Yubin ends up against the wall, with Minji’s hand trying to even out the situation between them. The older woman unbuttons her shirt as she places soft kisses on her neck, so thirsty sometimes a bite enters the game.

Yubin unzips Minji’s pants and slides her hand in them. Only a touch over the fabric is enough to find what she was looking for. 

“Are you in a hurry?” Minji says against her skin, sending a wave of arousal to her core. She’s probably as needy as her down there.

Yubin shakes her head, smiling into the kiss. “No.” She teases, applying enough pressure to make her moan for the first time. “And you?” 

Minji laughs and smiles into a kiss that soon clumsily deepens. “Sleepover, remember?” She says out of breath.

“We have time. Wanna take it to the bedroom or you’re good here?” Minji chuckles mischievously as she slides her hand under Yubin’s shirt.

This time it’s her who can’t repress the sound of pleasure. They’re both desperate, and they won’t hide it.

“Fuck.” She curses.

Minji giggles. “That’s what I’m asking.”

She rips out a laugh from the other woman before she can answer her question. It’s all about the teasing. About the reassuring words they share, their chaotic touches... It makes it addictive. It makes it fun. 

Yubin cups Minji’s face and kisses her eagerly as she lets the other woman touch her for a while. Until she can’t take it anymore.

“Bedroom or I will explode.” 

They can’t remember the last time they were in this position with another woman, with nothing else to worry about but making the other reach her orgasms.

The night feels like a dream. They spend the hours exploring their bodies, unafraid of an interruption. They talk, they go back to the touching. They kiss and they laugh without nothing to worry about.

They don’t dare question what’s going on between them, nor if it will take them to something else. It is what it is. And it feels good. It makes the tension on their shoulders fade away and that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm happy for them, that's for sure hahahahaha  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it <3
> 
> \-------
> 
> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> Here's my **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist)**
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)** <3


End file.
